


be my forever

by taeyyoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, M/M, Mail Order Brides, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Strangers to Lovers, Wild West, little bowl-shaped haircut donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyyoo/pseuds/taeyyoo
Summary: Ten is about to get married to an absolute stranger.Fun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	be my forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neo_gotmyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_gotmyback/gifts).



> Prompt: Mail Order Bride AU

Ten clutches the letter in his hands like a lifeline as he stares out the window of the train, body aching from hours of sitting in the same position. The little boy sitting across from him keeps screeching about the heat and the dust every half hour, his mother constantly shooting apologetic glances in his direction when she is unable to calm him down. He merely plasters a fake smile on his face and goes back to his internal crisis.

He’s going to marry a complete stranger in less than a week.

Well, not exactly a complete stranger. They had exchanged a few letters before Ten departed from his temporary home in New York, but they were brief and somewhat awkward. Just some simple introductions, nothing more.

Qian Kun, age 25. Grew up in Philadelphia, but lives in Canton, Texas on a small ranch now. Works as the sheriff, though he originally wanted to be a doctor. 

Ten groans and rests his head in his hands, muttering to himself under his breath. Is that really all he knows about the other man? What has he gotten himself into? The little boy across from him calls him weird, to the dismay of his mother.

No, he thinks firmly as he smooths out the letter in his hands, this is his one shot at a new beginning. Ten is tired of painting portraits for wealthy families in a stuffy room, inhaling the smell of acrylic paint and perfumed oils for hours on end. He’s tired of working until his fingers are stiff and his back aches from sitting hunched over the canvas. Painting, painting, painting. 

He wonders when something that he loved so dearly quickly became such a tedious task, nothing but a routine that he was forced to repeat. Maybe in the next hour when they arrive at the Dallas station, he’ll finally come up with the answer to that question. 

❧

There’s a small child staring up at him with ridiculously wide eyes, his little bowl-shaped haircut neatly trimmed above his furrowed eyebrows. He holds the roundest cat Ten has ever seen in his arms, the bundle of fur nearly swallowing him whole. Ten looks at the child then turns around to look behind him, but there isn’t anyone there. The kid squints at him when he turns back, as if studying him.

Ten feels a tad bit intimidated even though he’s adorable and about as tall as his hip. “Um, hi there? Are you lost?”

The kid blinks owlishly at him. “Are you Ten?”

Ok, he wasn’t expecting that. Ten squints at him suspiciously. “Yes. Who are you?”

“Hyuckie? Oh my goodness! Why’d you run off?” Ten steps away just in time to avoid being run over by a tall thin man who scoops the boy in his arms, a panicked expression on his face. The stranger freezes and looks down at the bundle of fur in confusion, looking almost like a lost bunny. “And where’d you get that cat?” 

The boy squirms in his arms a bit before giving a heavy sigh. “‘M fine, Papa. I found Ten.”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The man’s head whips around so fast Ten wonders if he got whiplash, realization appearing on his handsome face as he sticks out a hand. “Kim Dongyoung, but you can call me Doyoung, and this here is Donghyuck. We were sent here to pick you up. It’s great to meet you.”

Ten shakes his hand, cooing as Donghyuck grips his hand with his tiny fingers. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Doyoung places Donghyuck back onto the ground, reaching to grab one of Ten’s luggages. He gestures towards a stagecoach behind him. “The town’s two hours from the station. Hope you don’t mind sitting a little longer.”

Ten gives him a wry smile. “No worries. I’m used to it by now.”

“Sit next to me,” Donghyuck says firmly as he tugs on the hem of Ten’s shirt, struggling to see around the cat he is holding. 

“Alright.”

Doyoung waits until Donghyuck says his proper goodbyes to the cat before he picks up the small child so that he can climb into the stagecoach. Ten helps him load his luggage onto the back before climbing in, taking the seat next to Donghyuck, who sticks to him like glue. He runs a hand through his soft hair while Doyoung smiles fondly at his son. After a few words with the driver, they’re off towards Canton. 

“Kun’s been busy as a bee this past few weeks getting ready for your arrival,” Doyoung says as he rolls up his sleeves. “Reckon he’s extremely nervous about the whole thing.”

And there it is. Another reminder that he will be marrying a stranger in a few days. Ten’s fingers still in Donghyuck’s hair and he looks out of the window, nibbling at his lower lip. He doesn’t know what scares him more, the thought of getting married to a stranger or the idea of adjusting to a new lifestyle. Starting over is never easy.

As if sensing his discomfort, Doyoung frowns. “What’s wrong? Is it the pre-wedding jitters?”

“What’s he like?” Ten asks after a moment, looking anywhere but the other man as his cheeks heat up. “Kun. I’m afraid I don’t know much about him besides what was written in the letters.”

“Oh! That’s what it is.” Doyoung laughs good naturedly when Ten shoots a scowl in his direction, eyes twinkling with mirth while Donghyuck just stares at the two of them in confusion. “You won’t have to worry at all. Kun is one of the most kind and hardworking men we know. Right, Hyuckie?”

At the sound of his name, the small child jumps up in excitement, nearly hitting Ten in the nose with the top of his head. “Uncle Kun’s the best! He helps catch the bad guys with Uncle Yuta!”

“The other sheriff,” Doyoung clarifies, picking up his son and sitting him on his lap to fix his overalls. “I’m serious, Ten. Everyone in the town loves Kun, especially the elderly and the children. I’m sure you will get along with him just fine.”

Donghyuck nods his head aggressively in agreement, which makes Ten laugh. “I hope so.”

They spend the rest of the time exchanging stories, mainly about Doyoung’s wedding and his husband, Taeyong. A small ceremony held in the garden the two of them spent months fixing up, with Donghyuck as the flower boy. Something personal and intimate, Taeyong’s style. Ten finds himself a lot calmer seeing how happy Doyoung is whenever he talks about his husband, eyes shining with love. He also learns that Doyoung is a teacher while Taeyong is the town’s beloved veterinarian. 

Ten tells them about New York City and how it was always bustling with energy throughout the day. There were always so many things to see and do, though sometimes at a hefty cost. He doesn’t say anything about his paintings or the gallery owned by his distant relatives, deflecting the topic altogether. Maybe a topic for another time.

“We’re home!” Donghyuck suddenly shouts as he sticks his entire head out the window, much to Doyoung’s chagrin. 

While Doyoung tries to wrestle him back in, Ten takes a moment to peek outside at the town. Kun wasn’t kidding in his letters when he told him it was still developing. He spots a larger building that looks like an inn, with a general store and blacksmith’s forge across from it. Various smaller buildings line both sides of the street, with a saloon at the very end. Some of them look weathered down, though there are a few that look brand new. Probably to accommodate the influx of travelers due to the recent railroad expansions.

“Here we are,” Doyoung says once the stagecoach comes to a stop. “Welcome to Canton, Ten.”

Ten steps out of the stagecoach only to be assaulted by a wave of dusty hot air, coughing while Doyoung goes to unload his luggage from the back. He already feels some sweat gathering at his brow, but it’s not unbearably warm. In fact, he finds it easier to breathe here, the air free of heavy perfumes and artificial scents. Ten grabs one side of his heavy trunk while the other man grabs the other, carefully placing his bag on top.

“Our home is just a short walk away,” Doyoung says as he holds out his free hand for Donghyuck to take. “You can clean up and rest there. I’m sure Taeyong wants to take you on a tour later though.”

“That sounds lovely, thank you.” Ten recalls a detail from one of the stories they exchanged earlier. “Did Taeyong ever paint the outside walls like he said he would?”

Doyoung grins. “Yeah, he painted sunflowers for our little Hyuckie.”

Said little boy puffs out his chest in pride, skipping to keep up with his father’s longer strides. “‘Cause I’m papa’s little sunflower.”

“I can see that,” Ten says with a laugh.

They pass by the sheriff’s building and Ten has the slightest urge to peek in. He squints to try and see through the windows, but all he sees is a couple of empty wooden chairs and a corner of a desk.

With a knowing look, Doyoung shakes his head. “I forgot to mention that Kun’s not here. He rode out to Jacksonville for some important business two days ago. I’m sure he’s rushing back.”

“Oh.” He tries not to let his disappointment show on his face. If Doyoung catches it, he doesn’t say anything. “I was just curious.”

Donghyuck suddenly lets go of Doyoung’s hand, arms outstretched as he runs along the dirt path. “Home!”

“Be careful, Hyuck!” Doyoung calls after him. “Here we are.”

It’s a relatively small but welcoming home with a narrow porch in the front, neatly trimmed bushes lining the sides. Ten smiles as he sees the little sunflower paintings dotting the bottom of the white walls, just like they had told him. Donghyuck opens the door for them while they bring his luggage inside, dropping it off into an empty corner.

“Papa, ‘m back!” Donghyuck calls as he steps out of his shoes and places them onto the bottom of a rack. “We found Uncle Ten!”

Said man appears from what he assumes to be the kitchen, flour on his apron as he barrels towards them. Doyoung’s descriptions of the doe-eyed man did not do him any justice— he looks much more ethereal in person. “Ten! It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Ten shakes his outstretched hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“The whole town’s been excited for your arrival,” Taeyong chirps, a bright smile on his youthful face as he picks up Donghyuck in his arms. “You must be exhausted from your trip. Why don’t we get you settled into the guest room for now and get some food in you?”

“I would appreciate that. Thank you for your hospitality.”

The three of them move his luggage into a small room, before Taeyong leaves with Donghyuck back to the kitchen. Something about checking up on a pie. Doyoung hands him a pitcher of water to clean up with and shuts the door behind him as he leaves. 

The room barely has enough space to fit a bed and trunk next to the window, with a small nightstand against the wall. There are flowers everywhere, he realizes as he opens the curtains to let the natural light into the room. Painted along the bottom and top edges of the walls, dried and placed inside tiny picture frames hung by the windows, and in a vase on the nightstand. Sunflowers, blue salvia, tulips, daisies, and other species he doesn’t recognize. 

Ten pours some water into the washbasin and splashes some onto his face, sighing at the relief the cold water brings him. He scrubs at the dust and sweat with some soap from his luggage until his skin is slightly pink and warm to the touch, staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Without the gel in his hair and paint smears on his skin, he feels more like Li Yongqin of the past. Messy long hair falling right above his eyes, a relaxed expression on his face, wearing simple clothes that he picked. Before the fancy gallery and heavy expectations, back when he was still a naive dreamer.

He smiles and feels free.

❧

The next morning, Taeyong takes him on a tour of the town after breakfast, as promised.

Ten’s head spins with all of the names and faces he has to remember by the afternoon. There’s Moon Taeil, the town’s doctor, and Kim Jungwoo, a teacher. Dong Sicheng who works at his family’s general store and Jung Jaehyun, the blacksmith. Seo Youngho, the town’s jovial mayor who goes by Johnny and his six year old son, Mark. Nakamoto Yuta, the sheriff who works with Kun… 

“Kun will probably be back by this evening,” Taeyong assures him as they walk back with some fruits they bought from the general store. 

“Okay,” Ten answers meekly as he follows him into the house, putting his shoes on the rack by the door. He feels goosebumps on his skin just thinking about their first meeting.

Night comes and Qian Kun still hasn’t returned.

Even Doyoung looks slightly worried before he puts Donghyuck to bed, which is saying a lot. Ten tries not to dwell too much on it, pacing around in the small space of the guest room when he can’t sleep. Taeyong finds him sitting on the floor the next morning before work, rocking back and forth like the pendulum in his uncle’s office.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” he answers, though Taeyong doesn’t look too convinced.

Maybe it’s the feeling of being so far from the home he used to know, or it’s the lack of sleep, but Ten finds that he really wants to write a letter. It’s about time he wrote to his sister in Boston. 

Donghyuck gladly shares some sheets of paper with him, as well as his small collection of crayons. Ten writes about leaving the gallery, their good-for-nothing relatives who worked him to the bone and took advantage of his reputation, how tired he is, and heading out west for freedom. She won’t be able to attend his wedding, this he knows for sure, but he mentions it to her as well. It helps him calm down a little bit, writing out all of his feelings onto paper.

He slips outside with the letter secured in his pocket, adjusting the hat Taeyong gifted him to block the harsh sunlight. It’s a relatively short walk to the busy portion of town. There are more visitors today, a small group of men and women who hop off of a stagecoach near the saloon. Ten dips his head in greeting as he passes them, entering the general store. Sicheng, who hears the bell, pops his head out from behind the register. 

“Hi, Ten,” he says with a friendly smile, leaning his elbows against the counter. “Back so soon?”

“I have a letter to send out,” he answers as he pulls the envelope out of his pocket, handing it to the younger man. “Taeyong said to drop it off here?”

Sicheng takes it and places it carefully on top of a package with a nod. “You’re in luck. They’ll collect it by tonight. Is that all?”

“Yep. I’m just gonna take a walk around town, get some air.” 

“Hmm,” Sicheng hums as he goes back to stacking boxes of cigars behind the register. “Be careful once night falls. We’ve seen an increase in visitors lately, both good and bad.”

“Will do,” Ten replies as he heads to the door. “See you around.”

He circles around the general store and blacksmith’s forge before heading off towards the saloon. Even from outside, he could hear how noisy and chaotic it is there. Wrinkling his nose, Ten turns around and idly walks past the shops. Irene, the saloon owner, must be having a blast dealing with those new visitors. He stops when he realizes where his feet are taking him: the sheriff’s office.

“What are you doing, Li Yongqin?” he sighs in exasperation. “You will get to see him when he returns. Don’t get so antsy.” 

But he is just so curious. Back in the city, he’s heard all types of stories regarding the advertisements. Widowers with children, ranchers in need of more hands around the house, people who are lonely and wish for company. Those who end up truly falling in love and those who are forced to leave. 

Maybe a part of him just wants reassurance that he didn’t make a mistake coming to Canton.

He finds himself sighing again for the thousandth time and turns to head home before Yuta sees him in the window. The last thing he needs is for the sheriff to tell Kun he has been standing outside the office all the time.

“–ello?”

Ten nearly jumps out of his skin, letting out an undignified yelp when a man and a horse appear behind him. “My goodness, don’t scare me like that!”

He gets a snort in reply. “I’ve been calling you for a minute now.”

Now that he isn’t zoning out, Ten gets a good look at the other man. He is slightly taller than him, with dark hair neatly trimmed above his sculpted eyebrows. Warm brown eyes, a high nose bridge, and sharp jawline. Even with the tired lines and faint dark circles on his face, Ten would be lying if he said that the other man isn’t attractive. 

“What are you doing standing in front of the sheriff’s office, all lost in thought?” the man asks in a light tone, but Ten sees a sharp glint in his eyes, like he’s studying him.

“I’m not a suspicious person,” Ten sniffs in offense, eyeing the horse behind him. “I was just taking a leisurely stroll through town.”

The other man raises an eyebrow with a quirk of his lips, but before he can say anything in response, the door to the sheriff’s office swings open. Yuta steps out onto the porch, squinting at the two of them through the sunlight. Well there goes his plan of staying under the radar. 

A blinding smile appears on Yuta’s face as he steps down. “Well, look who’s back! Already met the future husband, I see.”

“What,” they both seem to say at the same time, whipping their heads around to look at each other with matching looks of bewilderment.

So this is _the_ Qian Kun? Ten wills the ground to swallow him whole.

Yuta looks far too amused as he crosses his arms, leaning against the railing to observe them. No doubt the rest of the town will hear about this— news tends to spread like wildfire in towns like these. 

Kun blinks rapidly before a kind smile graces his features. “Oh, you must be Ten. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 _Oh_. 

Ten dies inside as he realizes that Qian Kun, on top of being unfairly attractive, also has dimples.

❧

It turns out that Kun got ambushed by bandits on his way to Jacksonville _and_ on the way back. He apologizes profusely for not being able to greet him at the station on their way back to Taeyong’s home, but Ten is honestly too dumbstruck to respond.

“Are you alright?” he ends up asking, eyes darting up and down as if he’d find injuries. Hopefully he doesn’t.

Kun looks perfectly fine, just tired, as he waves a hand. “I’m fine. Just need to get some sleep.”

And that was all, before Taeyong appeared and dragged Ten inside, telling Kun to get some rest. Ten wants to protest, to talk to his future husband more, but he probably is exhausted. He can wait a few more days. 

“I’ll stop by tomorrow,” Kun calls out before Taeyong wishes him a good night and shuts the door.

Ten gives him a look. “What was that for?”

Taeyong just looks at him with an innocent expression. “What? I know you didn’t sleep much last night. Both of you need sleep.”

“Besides, there’s less of a chance you’ll embarrass yourself when you’re not sleep deprived,” Doyoung calls out as he passes, laughing when Ten swats at him.

Ten does end up turning in early for the night, falling asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. His things are packed away in his trunk, ready to be taken to Kun’s ranch when he arrives.

When he wakes the next morning, it’s to a small hand smacking away at his cheeks and a little bowl-shaped haircut in his peripheral vision. Ten groans and grabs Donghyuck’s little arms before he can smack him again, squinting at the bright sunlight filtering through the curtains. The little boy beams at him, as bright and innocent-looking as an angel. Ten swears it looks exactly like Taeyong’s puppy eyes, which he constantly uses on Doyoung. 

“Papa says that Uncle Kun will be here in a few minutes.”

Oh shoot. Ten’s eyes nearly pop out of their sockets, the news like a splash of cold water in the face. A few minutes? Donghyuck just laughs at the bird nest on his head and skips out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He scrambles out of bed to clean up, stubbing his toe on the edge of the nightstand with a pained hiss.

Face and teeth? Check. Brush down hair? Check. Wear clean clothes? Ten just sticks on one of his nicer button ups and tucks it into a pair of his favorite jeans. Check. What else, what else?

Someone knocks on the door. “Ten, is everything alright? Kun is here.”

Taeyong. Ten’s voice cracks when he answers. “Yeah, I’m coming.”

When he opens the door, the other man is leaning against the wall, eyes brightening when he sees him. Taeyong reaches over and smooths down some hair on the side of his head before clapping. “There you are! You look amazing as always, Ten.”

“Thank you,” he answers sheepishly, following him down the hallway. 

He hears Donghyuck outside on the porch, babbling excitedly about bandits and horse chases, followed by a calm voice he recognizes as Kun’s. Ten peeks out the door at the two of them, only able to see Kun since Donghyuck is too short. Kun is dressed in a light blue cotton shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans with boots, hair loose over his forehead without any gel. He looks well rested, eyes sparkling with energy as he listens to the little boy’s story, though a hint of yesterday’s dark shadows still linger beneath his eyes.

Ten feels his heart flip in his chest. “Oh my god.”

Taeyong shoots him a judgemental look. “Why are you hiding?”

“I’m nervous,” Ten hisses back, pulling away from the wall.

“Don’t be, Kun won’t bite,” Taeyong says as he wrinkles his nose. “Go on now, I need the room back. Hyuckie likes to hog our blankets and as much as I love him, I want him out of our room.”

The two of them share a smile before Taeyong gives him a gentle shove towards the door. It seems like Doyoung had already moved his trunk out to the porch while they were talking. Kun looks up when the door opens, fingers looped through his belt. Suddenly, Ten feels like his mouth has gone dry.

Donghyuck breaks the silence first by jumping onto his legs, burying his small face into the fabric. “Uncle Ten, make sure you visit us!”

“Of course,” he answers with a laugh as he kneels down and hugs him tight, rocking back and forth. “I’ll come by and visit all the time, okay?”

Kun grins at him when he straightens, all bright teeth and dimples. “Hello. Ready to go?”

After saying goodbye and thanking Taeyong, Doyoung, and Donghyuck for their hospitality, Ten and Kun grab either side of his trunk and take off. He tells him that it’s about a ten minute walk and that he normally would have brought his horse, but she needs to have a horseshoe fixed. At least the weather has calmed down, a little cooler than it was the days before even if the sun is bright above their heads.

“Can I ask you a question?” Ten breathes out after they’re alone, more like a slur of words than an articulate question.

Kun raises an eyebrow. “Sure. What’s up?”

He clears his throat nervously, looking down at the dirt by his shoes as if it is interesting. It’s not. “What made you post an ad?”

“Ah.” Kun just gives him a sheepish laugh. “I don’t know. I think that deep down, I was feeling lonely. Seeing everyone with their loved ones made me realize that I wanted something like that.”

“Oh.” It makes sense. After all, loneliness was one of the many reasons why Ten answered the advertisement in the first place. He looks up, his curiosity piqued. “Why me? I’m sure a lot of people sent letters.”

“Just a gut feeling.” He laughs, as if he is remembering something funny. “Besides, you were the only one who was genuinely interested.”

“Only one?” Ten finds himself spluttering in shock. “Surely there were more?”

How is it possible? Kun works as a sheriff and supposedly owns a comfortable ranch. He has been nothing but kind and patient with him, and the whole town seems to adore him. There must have been plenty of people who were interested in him.

“Some of the letters were absurd,” Kun says in amusement, “but like I said, just a gut feeling. I felt like you would get along with me and everyone in town.”

“Everyone here makes it easy,” Ten snorts, thinking about how welcoming everyone has been so far. 

Kun looks like he wants to say something else, but his eyes dart ahead. “And here we are.”

The house is slightly larger than Doyoung and Taeyong’s home, with a wide porch and barn next to it. It’s painted a creamy white color with pale blue sidings, two rocking chairs with cushions sitting on the porch by the door. The white fence surrounding the yard looks freshly painted. Ten hears some chickens clucking from the backyard, and maybe some horses and cows in the barn. 

Kun drops the luggage onto the top of the porch stairs and opens the door. “Come on in.”

Ten toes off his shoes at the entrance after he helps drag his luggage into the house. Kun looks nervous as Ten’s eyes sweep the area, probably afraid that it won’t satisfy him. 

The house has one main central area that is mostly a kitchen on the left, with a fireplace in the middle and two rooms to the right. Peeking in, Ten sees that there’s only one bedroom, while the other room is a storage room of sorts. He has shared a room with others before back when he stayed in a boarding house, but Kun is to be his _husband_. Ten clears his throat and looks around.

There isn’t much furniture, just a simple wood table and set of four chairs and a rug in front of the fireplace. A single rocking chair next to the rug, with a filled bookshelf behind it. In a way, it feels a bit lonely, but perhaps some flowers and color will help with that.

“I like it a lot,” Ten finally says with a smile, resisting the urge to chuckle when Kun deflates with relief. “It’s very cozy.”

 _It feels like it could be home_.

❧

The wedding itself was as quick as a snap. Ten doesn’t even remember much of it, just remembers the two of them wearing their best clothes before heading over to the saloon. There isn’t a ring because Kun accidentally forgot about it in the chaos, but Ten reassures him that they don’t need one. The judge there went through several weddings, including theirs, before taking off onto the road again. He wasn’t expecting much though, so it doesn’t bother him.

Not Li Yongqin, but Qian Yongqin now. He looks over at Kun, who has a dazed look on his face. 

“How are you feeling, _husband_?” he asks, tone light and teasing. 

“This feels unreal, _husband_ ,” he answers with an incredulous laugh as he reaches for his hand. “Let’s go home.”

Ten likes the way their fingers fit together and, for once in his life, the promise of home.

❧

On a Monday, Ten learns that the only cow on the ranch is named Daisy. 

Kun patiently teaches him how to clean her coat and hooves, how much to feed her, and how to milk her. Ten ends up making a mess, but Kun just laughs it off and slowly teaches him again. They move onto the chicken coop and pick up eggs, still warm to the touch.

“I had to learn these things too,” Kun says as they head back to the house, “so don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” he snorts, but the flush on his cheeks gives him away. Kun is kind enough not to mention it.

On a Tuesday, Kun wakes him up before the sun rises and takes him to a hill.

At first, he complains because it’s too cold out in the morning and he’s still sleepy. However, the soft image of the sun peeking through the mountain range in the distance makes him fall silent in awe. Back in the city, he couldn’t even dream of a peaceful view like this.

Kun grins at him and he can’t help but smile back.

On a Wednesday, Ten goes to the schoolhouse for the first time and meets most of the younger children.

He sits with Jaemin and Jeno, two little boys who are nearly inseparable, and helps them with their letters while Jungwoo works with the other group of children. In the other classroom, he catches a glimpse of Doyoung teaching some of the older kids math. Donghyuck pouts from the other table when he doesn’t get to join his group. 

Kun stops by once the children are let out of school to pick him up. On the way home, he just can’t stop thinking about it, how peaceful and _right_ it felt.

“Do you think they would hire another teacher?” Ten finds himself asking after a moment of silence.

Kun smiles immediately, blindingly fond. “I think they would love to have you there.”

On a Thursday, he has an interview and lands the job.

He starts Monday the following week and will assist Jungwoo with the youngest group of children, which is fine because he remembers how all of them had acted like angels. Kun celebrates it by secretly baking a pie while Ten goes to the general store for some supplies.

As he blows out the makeshift candle on top, a lit matchstick really, Ten wishes that the feeling would last forever.

On a Friday, Ten tells Kun everything.

It starts with a letter he receives early that morning from his aunt, telling him that they want him to come back to New York. _The gallery isn’t doing well without you_. Kun finds him in the kitchen with his head in his hands, letter torn to shreds all over the table and on the floor from his frustration. He quietly cleans it up and throws them into the fireplace, until nothing remains.

Kun doesn’t intrude, doesn’t ask, but Ten thinks that he’s finally ready to share. 

He tells him how he went to live with some distant relatives in New York City because he didn’t want to intrude on his older sister in Boston, how he had been a dreamer who loved to paint. A friend commissions a portrait and finds it beautiful. Word gets out and soon Ten is painting for hours at a time, portrait after portrait, until every muscle in his body aches and all he can smell is paint.

And then he saw the advertisement in the newspaper. A chance to go west, to start over in a place where no one knows who he is, where they don’t have high expectations of him. A place for his lonely, lonely heart.

It feels like a big weight has been lifted off of his shoulders.

Kun’s eyes are fierce when he holds his hand, gently as if Ten might slip away. He tells him that he’s no longer alone, that he can be whoever he wants to be because he has friends and family here who will always support him. Ten thinks of Kun, Taeyong, Doyoung, little Donghyuck, and everyone he has met so far and believes it.

On a Saturday, Ten wakes up in Kun’s arms and decides that it isn’t such a bad feeling after all.

Ten pretends to be asleep when the other wakes, mourning the loss of body heat when Kun slips out of bed to get ready for work. Only after he leaves the bedroom does he sit up, fingers touching the spot near the crown of his head where he feels a phantom pair of lips. 

Ten tries not to overthink it, but his quick heartbeats and warm cheeks betray him.

And on a Sunday, as they sit on the roof watching the stars in the night sky, Ten realizes that it might be too easy to fall in love with Qian Kun. 

❧

Something feels wrong when he wakes up, like the world is holding its breath. It rains quietly outside, the sky painted various shades of gray. Sad but peaceful, until the sound of knuckles rapping on the door startles him. Kun shifts next to him, rubbing his eyes when he sits up, and Ten immediately shivers when the blankets slip from his shoulders.

“I’ll go take a look,” he says as he slips out of bed, sleepily pressing a kiss to the top of his head before leaving the room. He leaves the door slightly ajar. “Get some rest.”

Ten nods and pulls the covers over his body, but when Kun doesn’t return for a few minutes, he sits up again. He contemplates staying in bed, but what if something happened? With a sigh, he slips out of the covers and grabs a robe to keep him warm. He tries to stay quiet as he moves towards the door, peering through the slight gap. 

It’s Yuta, slightly wet from the rain. The two of them are speaking in hushed whispers by the door, though both of them seem agitated about something. Ten realizes with a jolt that it’s the first time he’s seen Kun this upset. It leaves a bitter taste in his mouth for some reason.

He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the space is small and sound travels, no matter how quiet one tries to be.

“I can’t just leave, Yuta, without knowing when we’ll be back. What if something happens here?”

“We don’t have a choice. It was an official summons letter.”

For a moment, both of them are silent. Yuta places a hand on his shoulder. “Look, the townspeople can protect themselves. Besides, you know how Johnny gets when they mess with his town.”

“Like a papa bear,” Kun chuckles, but it sounds ragged and tired. “Alright, I’ll get ready to depart.”

He’s leaving again, Ten thinks with a dropping stomach as he clambers away from the door, throwing his robe back before he slips into bed. He remembers when they first met a month ago, when Kun had returned looking slightly worse for wear and later than he had promised. 

“The bandit situation has gotten worse in Jacksonville,” Kun says later as he neatly folds some of his clothes into his bag. “Yuta and I have been told to go help catch them.” A grimace appears on his face as he heads to the door, where Yuta is waiting on the porch. “Hopefully it won’t take too long.”

“Kun?”

When Kun turns to look at him, hopeful and expectant, it should have been easy to tell him. _I’ve fallen in love with you_. But then Ten feels scared when he thinks about what could go wrong. What if it’s too early to say it, what if Kun doesn’t feel the same way, what if he messes this up? And Ten really doesn’t want to lose what progress they made in the past month. 

He opens and closes his mouth, but the words don’t come out the way he wants them to. “Be careful.”

The light in Kun’s eyes looks dimmer, but he smiles and pulls Ten into a hug, whispering into his hair, “You too, okay? I’ll miss you.”

And then he’s gone with Yuta. There’s a bitter, bitter taste in his mouth followed by the thought that maybe he should have said more. 

❧

Kun can feel Yuta’s eyes on him as they ride to Jacksonville, but he doesn’t say anything. He sighs and glances over. “What is it?”

“You didn’t do it,” Yuta says, more of an observation than anything. “I thought you said you would.”

He frowns and looks back at the road ahead, thinking of the way Ten looked like he had something to say before he left. But they had parted with very few words, and Kun can’t shake the uneasiness he feels. Maybe in that moment he was too scared to do anything, but now he kind of regrets it.

“I didn’t want to yet,” he says simply as he steers his horse to the left when they meet a fork in the road. “It wouldn’t be right, leaving him with that when I don’t know when we’ll return.”

Yuta sighs, long and tired. “I’ve been telling you that he has feelings for you. The whole town can see it. Why are you still afraid?”

Because he went and bought a husband through an advertisement service, Kun thinks bitterly. Someone who just wanted a way out of the city. He didn’t know if they were going to get along or fall in love even, and now that he has, he doesn’t really know exactly how Ten feels. Kun wishes that he can see into his mind sometimes, when Ten stares at him with his dark eyes that look so far away, lost in thought.

“Maybe I’m just scared of losing him,” Kun mutters, face heating with embarrassment when Yuta coos at him. 

“Let’s get this over with quickly then,” Yuta says enthusiastically as he urges his horse to go faster, “so that we can go home and the two of you can properly talk about this.” His eyes glint in the sun, kind and earnest. “I don’t think you will lose him that easily. He doesn’t seem the type.”

Kun knows that Yuta is very intuitive when it comes to other people. Maybe he’s right this time as well, or at least he hopes that he is. Because now that Kun has gotten the chance to know Ten, he doesn’t think that he can let go anymore.

He smiles, urging his horse to follow. “Let’s go catch some bandits then.”

❧

Another week passes. And then another.

Ten still wakes up early in the morning to milk Daisy and feed the rest of the animals, pick fresh eggs, and water the plants. He cleans the house and bakes a fresh loaf of sourdough bread, making sure he leaves a bit as a starter for the next one. Goes to the school to teach, then comes home to make dinner. Sits on the porch until night falls before heading back into the house.

Every time he sees the stars, he just wishes and wishes and wishes that Kun will return soon.

The town has no secrets, and it is bustling with rumors. Ten tries to ignore the eyes on him as he heads to the general store, sighing as soon as he steps inside and the eyes are gone.

“Someone’s not sleeping well,” Sicheng sings as he passes by with a bag of flour to put away.

“No, I’ve been sleeping like a baby,” Ten calls after him, but the other man just gives him a look.

“Someone’s lying,” Sicheng coughs, and maybe he is.

It’s probably the faint dark circles under his eyes, or maybe it’s the way his skin is slightly paler than usual. Ten just shrugs and grabs a canister of tea and asks for a pound of sugar to go with it. He leans against the counter while Sicheng gets everything ready for him.

“You know, if you need anything, you can come to us right?” Sicheng asks as he slides the neatly wrapped bundle over to him. “Yuta and Kun are definitely careful, so they will be alright.”

“But it’s been so long,” Ten murmurs, “and they were going to catch the bandits in Jacksonville. That sounds like a very dangerous job.”

“They will be alright,” Sicheng repeats firmly, the corners of his lips quirking up in a reassuring smile. “They’ve done it before.”

He decides to believe him. 

A day passes by. Two days pass by.

There are two new students that join his group, Renjun and Hendery. Everyone knows how to spell their names by now, so they work on building short sentences. Ten tries not to think of Kun during his lessons, but it is true, what his sister used to tell him. Absence does make the heart fonder.

On the fourth day, Ten hears the sound of a horse outside of the window while washing the dishes. He wipes his hands dry on his apron and slowly makes his way to the door. His heart is beating in his ears, thumping and thumping and thumping. In the window, he catches a glimpse of a familiar hat. 

Ten fumbles with the doorknob and throws the door open, squinting past the heavy sunlight. He gasps and runs down the stairs. Kun is back. Kun is _here_.

His husband— boy, does it feel good to call him that— smiles adoringly at him as he stumbles across the yard, left arm in a sling and looking slightly thinner than when he had left. Ten throws himself at him in a hug, careful not to jostle his injured arm. 

“I missed you,” Kun murmurs into his hair as he rests his cheek against his head. Ten feels a hint of stubble that tickles his skin.

There are so many questions that he has, mainly regarding the sling, but Ten shakes his head and pulls away. Kun looks confused, almost hurt, brows furrowed as he looks at him. He remembers Taeyong’s words and takes a deep breath. 

“I need to tell you something,” Ten says, surprised by the urgency in his voice. 

“Okay,” Kun says quietly, tilting his head to one side. Listening intently.

“I should have told you before you left, probably even before that,” Ten starts, words a little rushed from his nerves. He pauses to take a small breath and soldiers on. “I’m in love with you, Qian Kun.”

Kun’s eyes widen and Ten’s stomach drops to the floor at the sight. But then he starts laughing, a little bit hysterical, and Ten blinks in confusion. Do people usually laugh when they get a confession?

“Thank goodness,” Kun breathes out, reaching out to grasp Ten’s hand. His eyes are bright, so so bright. “I’m in love with you too, Ten.”

Then Ten finds himself laughing, and Kun starts laughing again, and then they’re both teary eyed because it’s so ridiculous. It feels like a heavy weight has come off of his shoulders, and the world feels right again. Kun is here and he is in love with him. He feels nearly breathless with elation at the thought.

“We’ve been foolish, haven’t we?,” Kun asks as he pulls Ten closer and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

Ten buries his face into the crook of Kun’s neck, cheeks burning. “They’re going to make fun of us now.”

“Ten?”

“Hm?” Ten looks up and sees Kun gazing at him with such a fond expression that he feels his heart flutter.

“Marry me?”

“We’re already married,” Ten whispers, stunned.

Kun snorts and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He struggles to open it for a bit due to the sling (which Ten realizes he still hasn’t asked him about— dislocated shoulder, he’ll later learn), and kneels as he shows him the ring inside. It’s a simple gold band with a small diamond, but Ten thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

“I wanted to do it the right way,” Kun declares. “Li Yongqin, will you marry me again?”

“It’s Qian Yongqin,” Ten says teasingly, but he offers his hand for Kun to slide the ring on anyway. It’s a perfect fit. “And I would love to marry you again.”

The weight of the ring on his finger is unfamiliar, but Ten figures he has a lifetime to get used to it.

❧

On a Saturday, they get married (again).

Ten cries in front of their closest friends and his sister, who managed to make her way to Canton from Boston. It’s held in Kun’s backyard and Johnny is the one who marries them, but it feels much more intimate and celebratory than their first one. It feels real.

(Ten thinks that Taeyong cried even harder than him, even if his friend denies it. He also thinks that Donghyuck and Mark made the most adorable flower boys ever, despite the tiny fight near the middle of the aisle.)

And on a Sunday, Ten whispers “I love you” against Kun’s smiling lips as they dance under the stars, moonlight flashing off of the matching rings on their fingers.

Kun had promised him forever, and Ten finds that he believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello [neo_gotmyback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_gotmyback), merry christmas and happy holidays!!
> 
> This was quite a challenge to write but I had a really fun time. Please take the historical accuracy with a grain of salt tho ;v; 
> 
> I truly, sincerely hope that this fic is to your liking and that you enjoy reading it!


End file.
